


Descension

by BrokenLiberty



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of religion, Past Character Death, Work In Progress, attempting to write this fic, don't mind inactivity, first chapter warning, hah yeah there's sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLiberty/pseuds/BrokenLiberty
Summary: The now Corrupted Angel Xander and the Demon Ryoma face the threats, or blessings, of a search party started by closely related Angels to Xander...The dilemma comes between all those involved as they find someone who they never expected to find anywhere, not until now.A multi-chapter RyoMarx + others fic -- Sequel to Corruption -- WIP





	1. Suspicion

It had been almost a week since Xander had gone to the Mortal Realm as he had been called to do. Being summoned had been a task that could not be refused by any means necessary, and he had promptly done what he had to do.  
Since his disappearance, his small following had gone without question, nearly insane on where he could have gone. Had he been struck down by a damned demon? Was that who summoned him, called him down by name from Heaven?  
These questions had been left unanswered, even by his own retainer, Laslow, who had told him of the summoning. The burden currently laid upon him for not investigating into the person whom had even summoned Xander. With each thought of this dilemma, Laslow’s stomach twisted and turned.

“Hush,” the other angel murmured as he laid next to Laslow. Another fit of nightmares from the situation that had been going on. The dirty blonde couldn’t do anything but sigh. He sat up in the bed, golden silk bedsheets covering his body as he eventually threw himself out of the bed.  
Soon enough, Laslow jumped out of bed as well, his body feeling cold, almost desolate due to the lack of warmth around him. His wings, smaller than an angel higher in the ranks, extended. “Odin,” he called out with a frightened cry. As the footsteps became louder, Laslow blindly reached out and grabbed at Odin, coming to a stand.  
“Do not worry, my love,” the blonde murmured, his wings extending and covering up the darkness hidden between the two. “Come morning, we will plan to find him. He must have found a place to hide, or he has blended in with society.”

“Odin!” The golden blonde barked, appearing almost a replica of his older brother had once looked like when he was younger. Yet, his hair had not gone curly, but stayed straight, almost wavy even. Third in line, first to have ascended to heaven. “You and Laslow need to be over here immediately!”  
Leo placed a map of the Mortal Realm down on the wide table. He marked off certain areas with a marker, then circling the city that his elder brother had been summoned to. Others claimed that he could not give a damn about his brother, but his sister would disagree with anyone who made the statement.  
The two retainers made their way over to the table, observing the map. It had appeared as if Leo had been working on this for days straight, giving his damned hardest effort to help to find his brother.  
Odin grinned as he eventually turned his head to Laslow. The two were both dressed in their white guardian uniforms, a purple mark signifying their status as a retainer for the three siblings in the Royal Kingdom. One day, the fourth and youngest sibling would come and join the kingdom.  
Calm and collected, that’s what Leo always had to be, always had to act. It had been trained into him by his late father, whose name did not even want to touch the tip of his tongue. As he kept marking places off, he eventually looked at the two retainers. “Laslow, he called here, yes?” He asked curtly, the tip of his marker pointing at a city named Sangria, of all places.  
Laslow nodded, his hands resting on his hips as he pointed to the city. “Sangria would be it, but the summon request had someone by the name of RS. No specification.”  
The golden blonde’s head then snapped to the door as it opened with a loud creak of the iron hinges. The purple-haired woman walked in, coming to stand right next to Leo. “Dear brother,” she spoke gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “How much longer before we set out?”  
“Camilla,” Leo hissed out, making a circle around Sangria’s center. Despite being a small town, it had apparently a lot to offer, like sinners wanting sanctuary. “We are almost set to go. Take those two and get them the proper equipment and elixirs, please.”  
“Shouldn’t I be the one bossing you around, Leo?” the elder sibling laughed softly under her breath, beckoning the retainers with her finger, then leaving the room with the two retainers in her trail.  
Leo took a deep breath, reaching down and pulling a photograph out of his pocket. He stared at the photo, the family photo of the four of them with their father with a sigh. That day, it was their time to go, despite it being painful, though Leo never felt pain that day.  
“I’ll find you, Xander. Please, do not fall into the grasps of a demon.”

 

Breathe. He had to remember how to breathe. The stinging pain of the demon’s touch did not affect him anymore, but he had to overcome new pains. For Xander had left his two younger siblings behind for a new life, unbound by the powers of those above. He was free, not corrupted by any means except in the eyes of angels.  
The former angel, now corrupted and already shamed by those above, found himself in the grasp of the demon who had taken him, Ryoma. The golden blonde gasped and groaned within the demon’s grasp, his hips rutting against him. If he wasn’t already corrupt enough, he would forever be corrupted after this.  
The brunette groaned as he eventually released himself from Xander, his leather-like wings curling around him to retain the heat between them. Despite being within that forest within one of the abandoned cabins, Ryoma always found a place to be comfortable.  
“Oh, Ryoma,” the blonde murmured, his voice shaky as he draped himself with the blankets left behind in the cabin. He currently could not find the ability to even think correctly about what had happened just a few moments ago, the bliss had blurred out his thought process too much to even handle.  
Ryoma chuckled under his breath, eventually flopping beside Xander and closing up his white wings-- those damned deceiving wings that initially trapped Xander in the first place. He turned over onto his side, examining the afterglow that he had brought the former angel into. By God, he was truly a heavenly creation, now freed from the prison and structure of Heaven.  
Ryoma placed a kiss upon his cheek, his warm lips braising his pale skin. On his neck, however, he had purple bruises and sharp teeth marks implanted in his skin. His purity was now gone. “My dear angel.” He whispered, then lifting and dragging his thumb against his jawline, then up to his cheek. “From the moment I touched you, I released you. I was the one that freed you from your debt unto Heaven. What have you given up since you have been with me?”  
The question stung. Xander could feel his heart wrench within his chest, the pain from his heart eventually going to his mind. “What have I lost?” He repeated the question softly. “Love, family love. From my brother and my sister, I have lost them.” He stated, looking into those hazel eyes. A tear formed at the corner of his eye, though he held it back as much as he could.  
“That love, as I know they do love me, will result in something,” Xander continued on, the tear slowly rolling down his cheek. “If they do find us, me, I would not know what to do.”  
Ryoma nodded as he listened to the golden blonde, a sigh escaping his lips. Well, at least they had some sort of familial love like that on completely different spectrums. “Do not cry, angel,” he murmured, staring into those crimson eyes. “There shall be nothing to cry about, even if you do believe that there is a suspicion of anyone taking you away from me.”  
“I would never let that happen to you, my dear. I will not let them take you away from me.”


	2. Detection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Xander begins, but after a figure is seen by Odin and a certain sword is found, where could he be?

The descent from Heaven would never be a journey that would ever be enjoyed. As the four descended from the Heavenly Realm, their wings were lit aflame as they entered the thicker atmosphere of the Mortal Realm. The air became denser, and there was never that lighter air.

 

Leo, the forefront of this mission, landed on the flowing grass, his wings disappearing into thin air as he took the disguise of a human. He fixed his hair back with a black headband, shuddering as he looked like himself before his death. 

Funny thing was, Leo couldn’t remember his death. All that he knew was that once he approached those golden gates of Heaven, he was the first one to die out of the three siblings and their father that were in that car. A few hours later, Xander approached the golden gates as well. Nearly a day later, Camilla ascended. Their father never came up with them.

“Leo,” Camilla fixed back her lavender hair with a ponytail, her hands then resting on her hips. “With any chance that we find Xander, do you think we will ever find Elise?” A brow was raised, and she was left unfazed by her own question.

Leo shrugged, being brought out of his horrendous thought process. “Maybe one day. Xander would most likely find her first, if he’s alive.” The younger blonde choked on his own words, then coughing. He didn’t want to appear weak, vulnerable in front of his own family member or his retainer. That would be for later, or never.

The blonde then turned his head to his retainers, although Odin was his actual retainer. “Hey, you two! In five minutes, we’re going into Sangria and the search will start.” He spoke gruffly, fixing out his appearance and disguising the sheath for his divine blade hidden from mortal sight.

Laslow cleared his throat as he tightened up his appearance. He had to look like a mortal, like he was alive again and not an angel. One day, he hoped to find his mother still alive and happy with her husband. She didn’t need to grieve anymore, Laslow was happily at rest. “Hey, Odin, hand me my sword please.” He asked softly, wanting to hurry along so either of them weren’t yelled at again for holding up the group.

Five minutes had come along and passed, the sun resting at a little past high noon. Time was of essence. If anything could be found that could lead to Xander before night arrived, the group would be in good luck.

Camilla overtook Leo in leading the group to Sangria. They had landed not that far out town, and it would only be a mile walk at most. Packing light also had its perks for the group as they made their way through the grass and the trees to Sangria.

Odin, the furthest behind in the group, stopped at a loud crack within the trees. The sun shone through the canopy of leaves above him, creating a menagerie of patterns on the grass. Soft footsteps approached Odin, and he braced by grabbing the hilt of his blade that rested on his left hip.  
“Begone, enemy! Do you dare to face the wrath of Odin and Missiletainn?” The dirty blonde shouted among the trees, watching as a grey-winged figure continued to approach him from a distance.

The figure soon came to a stop in their tracks, staring at the angel. He still had his wings. He had not fallen into temptation or the touch of a demon. The figure shuddered. “I shall not challenge you yet,” they spoke in a deep tone, as if to hide their true identity. “If we cross paths again, we shall fight to the death.”

Odin released the grip on the hilt of his blade. He nodded, recalling the voice that just spoke. He sounded like someone he knew. The dirty blonde shuddered as he watched the figure turn to go back the way they came. A shining hilt was left on the dirt. The sun shined perfectly on it that the heavenly white was left to fill the air.

“Odin, what’re you-!” Laslow approached from a distance, raising his brow as he looked at the shining object. He stood right next to Odin now, left in mystery.

“That looks like Siegfried,” Odin murmured, slowly approaching the sheath on the ground. He knelt down next to the object, grasping at the black hilt. His hand became locked around the object, visions starting to flash through his mind. 

Shocks, electricity, new knowledge-- It all came through him. The retainer let go of the hilt, shaking his head. “By the Heavens,” he murmured, looking down as his palms shook with vigor. A scar began to form on his right palm, one resembling that of a rudimentary S figure. “Siegfried.”

The indigo haired angel looked down in horror, helping Odin come to a stand. “That man, that demon, stole it.” He hissed, clenching a fist. “Leo must be getting angry. We have to go now.”

 

The golden blonde was shaking. His breath was shallow as tight pains came through his chest. He was almost caught today, almost brought back to that divine prison if he didn’t play his cards right. Despite acting tough, he had also clumsily dropped his weapon.

His grey wings folded together, cramping his space. He threw down his hood, then laying on the bed with his beloved. His breathing began to slow down, his chest loosening up as he took deeper breaths. 

“My angel,” the brunette purred, his white wings shining in the remaining light. “What is with the panic?” A hand came down, stroking at his pale skin with a warm, comforting touch. With his hazel eyes, he observed as his love recoiled from the touch, and he pulled his hand away, right back to his side.

“They almost found me,” Xander spoke, his voice wavy and choked up. “They-- They almost saw who I was, that I had lost my wings.”

“Who is they, my angel?” Ryoma asked, a brow raised as he turned onto his side in the plush bed.

Xander turned onto his other side, facing his demon as he tightly wrapped his arms around him, wishing to be comforted. “Odin is his name. My younger brother’s retainer. They’ve come looking for me.”

 

Leo allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he paced. The group had finally reached Sangria, had rented out two hotel rooms as they settled down for the night. It had been stressful, finding Xander’s beloved Siegfried left by that figure. Well, that’s what Odin recalled, anyways. 

The blade was now out of its protective casing, laying vulnerable on the wood of the desk. Leo took a seat in the desk chair, examining the blade. The last user, perhaps that man that Odin saw, had corrupted the blade. Originally being a heavenly white, it had turned sour, like a bitter black, that of the servants of Hell would parade around. 

The hilt was grey, a contrast to the rest of the blade. As his eyes worked his way up, the blade turned black, while the tip shone with a crimson red. There was no blood stains anywhere, so it had never been used by the man to kill.

“Xander,” the angel murmured, shaking his head as the tip of his index finger pressed against the point of the blade. “Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading both Corruption and Descension! With over 200 hits, I couldn't be happier with people reading and leaving Kudos on my work! Thank you so much, love you all!   
> ~ Cassidy


	3. Attention

Sangria was admittedly a beautiful town. It had a crossbreed of western architecture with bricks from the east coast with it. The look of the town was what gained its attractors and population. The people, on the other hand, were not the most sin-free type of people.

Camilla had left the hotel room, her long hair eloquently tied up into a single French braid that hung down her right shoulder. She, at one point, had lived in this town for a while. That was when she was alive, and her life had left her years ago. Leaving this town, going back to her family miles away is what eventually did her over in this world.

The lavender hair woman shuddered as she recalled her final moments on the planet, then pushing those thoughts deep into her mind. She walked on the sidewalk going from the hotel, her memories coming back to her as she thought back. The Loft was where she met that cute bartender-- What was her name?

Hinoka. The name made the walking angel shudder as she thought back. News went around the town a week after she had gone missing that the short, feisty, Hinoka Shirasagi had been murdered by a businessman who had seeked her out for a job. He committed suicide soon after. On that day, Camilla cried her eyes out, and now she was brought to tears when she even thought about it. 

Bumping into a lady as she was walking around, the lavender-haired woman muttered, “Sorry,” before looking back. Her eyes glossed over with tears, widening as she saw that familiar red hair. “Hinoka?” She asked softly, turning around fully.

The red haired lady looked back as well, shaking her head. She looked older now, more tempered down than that of the feisty Hinoka Shirasagi. “No, miss. I’m sorry.” She continued on her way, leaving Camilla behind.

Camilla continued on her way downtown, eventually coming into the Loft. She had abruptly left town, leaving everything behind. It felt odd to come in here now, alive and in her body, but actually dead and just an angel. She sat down at the bar, looking down at the bar counter’s reflective top.

“Camilla?” The bartender spoke softly, causing Camilla to look up at the woman. “Oh my God--”  
With her hazel eyes blown over with surprise, the angel completely stared at the crimson-haired bartender in shock. “You’re supposed to be dead,” she murmured, tears glossing over her eyes.

“I’m not, though. Aren’t you happy? I thought you wouldn’t come back!” Hinoka spoke enthusiastically, trying not to blow her cover at the same time. “Have you seen my brother? You remember Takumi, right?”

“Haven’t seen him, but I remember him. It’s funny, darling,” Camilla smiled, reaching out to hold Hinoka’s hand. She was overcame by a furious shock, making her let go of her hand. She swallowed, looking at the shorter woman in fear.

“Demon,” Camilla whispered under her breath.

 

Linking arms with Ryoma, Xander had finely dressed himself as they came back into the town. As the day slowly lost its light to the incoming night. As Ryoma had told him, this town was called Sangria, and this is where he lived with his mother and his younger siblings. Three of them, to be exact. Just like Xander.

Slowly, walking back through the forest, they had made their way to the outskirts of town. Back in disguises now, the only ones who would recognize them would be family.

“Here’s where we, well, connected, Xander,” the brunette acknowledged, pointing at the Loft. “My sister works here, she’s one of us. My younger two siblings are still alive, but they see us sometimes. They’re always in shock when they do.” He stated clearly, opening the door to the bar. 

The golden blonde walked inside, looking immediately at the bar. No one was there at the moment, and he shrugged. He lead the both of them to sit down at the same booth they had connected at a week before. “It’s a very nice place. A lot nicer than where I grew up in.” He took a deep breath afterwards, still grasping at his hand when he sat down.

“Do you really think they’re looking for you, my angel?” Ryoma spoke softly, clutching at the former angel’s hand tightly. He twined their fingers together, rubbing his thumb on his palm. “You saw your brother’s retainer, but do you really think that they’re trying to find you?”  
“Ryoma,” Xander stated blankly, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been gone for a week, the last thing anyone knows about me is that I was summoned by a man by the name of RS. They’re going to try and find me.”

 

Leo remained inside the hotel room for most of the day. He spent the majority of the time recalling memories with his siblings, going through various literary works by angels to find anything on how to track down a fellow angel. Everything.

He laid his head down on the desk, right next to the blade that his brother once had. He sighed, his fingers running over the cool blade. “Brother..” He murmured, his hand eventually gripping at the hilt. 

Like with Odin, Siegfried took over Leo’s mind. It flashed memories with Xander, including a memory in the forest where he had encountered Odin. His brother was previously in possession of this blade, he was still alive, of all things. 

Leo let go of the blade after that memory had been scarred into his mind. He looked at his right palm, watching on how the rudimentary S formed, just like what had happened to Odin. He stood up from the desk, crimson eyes wide with horror. “You can’t be,” he muttered to himself, grabbing a bag and heading out of the hotel room for the first time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's a little short, I'm sorry! Also, sorry about the random updates, I planned to do it this weekend, but got busy and everything. Here's to Chapter 3, peeps!


End file.
